Portable hydro excavation systems may be used to remove a variety of wet and dry material. Some applications include storm drain clean out, locating underground utilities, cleanup at treatment plants, vacuuming out retention ponds, and cleaning out pipe lines, for example. The hydro excavation systems are typically mounted on a truck or trailer.
The hydro excavation systems use a high pressure water and/or air to dislodge dirt and debris before being vacuumed up using the hydro excavation hose. The hydro excavation hose typically includes a rigid suction wand that a worker grasps in order to direct an open end to vacuum up the debris and water. The other end of the hydro excavation hose is coupled to the vacuum equipment mounted to the truck or trailer. Often times the truck or trailer cannot maneuver close to where the excavation is being performed so that the worker has to drag a length of the hydro excavation hose from the vacuum equipment to the excavation site. The hydro excavation hose is relatively heavy and having a typical diameter of six inches or more.